


Morgan's first heartbreak

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [11]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Beating, Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Morgan has always known that family is important, but she didn't know to what extend until now.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Morgan's first heartbreak

-Stop it- MJ warned but the smile on her face while Peter attempted to feed her was priceless, it was the first time in weeks they finally got to have dinner just the both of them. Morgan was going to her first date ever and Tony was being a cry baby about it so he begged Peter to let him take Dahlia, Leo, Olivia and Max for the night and the kids had been thrilled about it.  
So Peter and MJ decided to have a peaceful and romantic dinner than MJ ordered online because she didn0t know how to cook to save her life but she didn0t want Peter cooking that night either.

-Come on babe- Peter said, their chairs were so close that MJ was almost sitting on his lap- It's romantic 

-It's stupid- MJ said and Peter let out a laugh and pecked her lips- I like that so much more

-I'm sure you do- Peter said with a smirk kissing her lips now

-I'm so glad I have you all to myself tonight- MJ said sitting in his lap and kissing him again, Peter's right hand went to her tight caressing it in top of the tight blue knee-high dress she was wearing- All.to.my.self- She added kissing him between words.

Peter smiled and kissed her neck. The candles Peter put in the table for romantic proposes so he could turn off the lights shinning in her skin and in her darkened eyes.

-Let's take it to the bedroom, shall we?- Peter said, smiling against her neck

-Why the bedroom when we have a perfect jacuzzi waiting for us- MJ asked

-I like how you think

-And people think you're the genius one in the relationship- MJ said with a chuckle, Peter stood up MJ surrounding his hips with her legs, and laughing while Peter took them to the jacuzzi in their balcony. 

-Boss I would recommend to go to floor 65 before your dad kills someone- Friday echoed in the room. MJ rolled her eyes.

-It was too good- MJ said and Peter let her on the ground.

-What's up fri?- Peter asked

-I can't say- Friday said, Peter frowned 

-Let's go loser- MJ said taking his hands and dragging him to the elevator.

-I told you it was not a good idea- Peter heard Tony said- We should have changed the rule we had of not dating until 16 to 20.

-It worked with Peter- Pepper refuted 

-Yeah, 'cause Peter it's a fucking ray of sunshine and MJ it's a decent human being- Tony said just as MJ and Peter entered the living room

-I'll take that as a compliment- MJ said

-What happened? Are they kids okay?- Peter asked

-They're sleeping- Pepper said with a sweet smile

-Your kids are- Tony said- Mine...not so much, because your mother gave her permission to go on a date 

-We had a rule for Peter, we have it for Morgan too- Pepper said again- It's only fair.

-And look what it did

-She has to mess up Tony

-Okay okay- MJ said- What happened?

-That little shit stood up my baby- Tony said- Not a call, not a single text nothing, he just stood her up.

-Where is she?- Peter asked

-In her room- Pepper said- She wouldn't come out

-I'll go talk to her- Peter said, and MJ put a hand on his shoulder 

-I will- MJ said- Try not kill anyone in the mean time

-No promises- Tony said while MJ went up stairs and knocked on the door.

-Leave me alone- Morgan said against her pillow

-Good try- MJ said opening the door- Not gonna happen tho. 

-I feel so stupid- Morgan said- Why would a jock like Tyler want anything to do with me?

-Well- MJ said sitting next to her in the bed- I don't know anything about jocks, because your brother is was and always will be a loser

That made Morgan laugh a little

-But what I do know is that you're a beautiful, very smart young woman- MJ said- and if that dumbass doesn't know how to see that then that's his problem 

-What if I don't find anyone MJ?- Morgan asked- I get the feeling that the only reason people approach me is because I'm a Stark

-Morgan you're 16- MJ said- You have a hell of a lot of life still to find someone.

-You and Peter were 16 when you guys started dating, you got married at 21!

-Yes- MJ said- But your parents got married at 42, there's no time for anything Morg. You go at your own pace.

They stayed there for a second in silence.

-Why did he stood me up?- Morgan asked 

-There could be a lot of reasons- MJ said- The main one being that man or most of them, are really stupid.

Morgan sat straight and hugged MJ.

-Does this go away?

-The heartbreak? - MJ asked and Morgan nodded- Of course it does, besides don't even think about it that much, there are too many times where Peter has stood me up for fighting a sand man.

-That's not the same thing, Peter's saving lives 

-He's still stupid- MJ said

-Yeah I guess so- Morgan said

-I'll let you sleep- MJ said and closed the door behind her. Tony was waiting expectantly when she went down stairs and sat next to Peter and he surrounded her shoulder with his arms- Relax papa bear, she's okay.

-She's not okay- Tony said

-She is- MJ argued- it's just a boy, she'll be fine

-I will have a talk with this boy tomorrow- Peter said

-She can fight her own battles, take it down a notch Mr.Spider- MJ said- You can't kill a teenager

-Can't I?- Peter said- I could get away with it. 

MJ rolled her eyes.

-You Stark boys are so dramatic- Pepper said- We've all had our heart broken at some point, that's how you grow, she'll think it twice before accepting to have a date next time. 

-Definitely not letting any of my kids date until they're 30- Peter said while MJ dragged Peter into the elevator again.

-We'll see about that- MJ answered. Next morning Morgan was still a mess when Peter, Olivia and MJ went to have breakfast at their floor.

-Auntie MoMo are you okay?- Dahlia asked- Don't you want some lucky charms?

-I'm okay Dahl, I'm not hungry- Morgan said- But thanks 

-Hey baby let's not pressure auntie MoMo for today okay?- Peter said picking Dahlia up- She's not feeling that good?

-Is she sick?- Dahlia asked curiously 

-Something like that- Peter said. Minutes later Pepper's heart melted when Leo and Max saw Morgan cry and went to hug her

-It's going to be okay auntie MoMo- Leo said- Just tell daddy to give you that thing that tastes like strawberry 

-Yeah! It always helps us when we don't feel good- Max added 

-Thanks guys, but I don't think that would help with me- Morgan said with a half smile 

-Why not?- Dahlia asked

-Well you see...medicine doesn't really work when a boy breaks your heart- MJ helped 

-A boy broke your heart?- Dahlia asked scandalized and the family let out a laugh

-Not in a literal way- Tony said with a smile still

-We had a date and he didn't come, that's it- Morgan said- Now, can we not talk about this anymore. Please.

-Whatever you say little sis- Peter said- That boy better prepare for when I get to your school on Monday.

-Please don't make a scene- Morgan pleaded 

-You bet your ass I'm going to make a scene- Peter said- I'm taking the orange Audi and everything 

-Mommy!!! Daddy said a bad word- Dahlia said 

-To the swear jar daddy- MJ said with a smirk

-Yeah yeah whatever- Peter said rolling his eyes and making Morgan smile- Does my suffering entertain you? 

-Yes- Morgan said- One of the best things in my life is seeing you in pain.

-It feels good to be loved- Peter said

-I love you daddy- Dahlia said 

-I love you too baby- Peter said kissing his daughter's forehead 

-That boy is silly auntie MoMo- Dahlia said going to hug her- We don't pay attention to silly boys

-That's right- MJ said, Morgan smiled at Dahlia's words.

She always has known family was important, always was for her. But in that moment she realized how important they were really.

Peter threw a lucky charm at her.

-Eat something

-I will but not because you tell me to- Morgan said, but because I want

-I don't give a Fu...-Peter was met by MJ's killing stare- Frick about why you do it, just do it.

-Okay Boss- Morgan said rolling her eyes and making Dahlia giggle

-Hey don't laugh little miss- Peter said tickling her.

-Okay guys, stop it and eat already!- Pepper said


End file.
